


Last Steps

by CatLadyInTraining



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLadyInTraining/pseuds/CatLadyInTraining
Summary: Kathlyn May has been alone since she left the safety of Vault 101. After her dismissal from Amata, Kathlyn vowed to stay strong in the Capital Wasteland for her, and her alone.She works alone, she fights alone, she sleeps alone. Kathlyn wants no one else messing up with her plans to take down the Enclave and Colonel Autumn.That was her plan until a pretty boy greaser shows up at the Muddy Rudder. A familiar face, a wise-cracking boy who wants to explore the wastes despite the dangers.Butch wasn't supposed to be in the picture, but the Capital Wasteland holds so many surprises.





	Last Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first Fallout Fanfic. I hope you come for romance, angst, and torment because that's all I sell here.
> 
> Sorry folks.

**BUTCH DELORIA SHOVED Amata in the wall.** The loud impact of metal against flesh echoed through the empty hallways. A small whimper escaped her lips, her muscles throbbing. Amata kept her tears to a brief minimum, wiping the dirty streaks away as Butch and his goons laughed harder at their achievements. She was used to the torments the other kids did in their spare time, but this time was physical.

  
Another small pair of hands grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her back up to her feet.

Kathlyn May stared daggers at Butch, almost ready to pummel him back in the dirt from whilst he came. The May family, which just considered James and Kathlyn, were nice folk. Hard-working, intelligent, usually stayed out of trouble, but Butch made the girl boil with unseeable anger. Anytime she got in any trouble, Butch was somewhere right next to her.

Amata wiped off the dirt from her suit, crossing her arms as Kathlyn rolled her sleeves. They weren’t going to be pushed around, not like how they treated Chip. Kathlyn had seen the black eye they left him with, she wasn’t going to her father looking like that unless Butch looked just as worse.

Butch laughed some more, “what are you going to do, nosebleed?” His pack of goons mimicked his laughing and taunts behind him, almost making it sound like there were three Butch’s instead of one. “Is daddy’s little girl going to stand up for her friend?“

“At least I have a dad.”

Butch’s group went silent. That was a hard hit. Kathlyn knew it, she could always hit him right in the spot she knew would hurt him. After years of being teased, scolded, beat up, she had a few tricks up her sleeve that would make anyone cry. She had never seen Butch shed a tear, but making him shut up was the next best thing.

“C’ mon,” Butch said to his pack of lackeys behind him, “let’s get out of here. It isn’t fun anymore.”

Amata and Kathlyn watched as they tredded back to whatever hole they crawled out of. She won today, but Kathlyn had a feeling it wasn’t going to always end up like that. Butch would have to win some at some point and she wasn’t ready to take it, mentally or physically.

Amata clenched Katelyn’s hand the moment they heard the footsteps stop, “you got to teach me some of your tricks.”

“Sure, maybe one day,” Kathlyn remarked. “But let’s just get back to playing.”

“Who’s turn was it again?”

Kathlyn shrugged.

“Fine, I’ll be the mutant. You have two seconds to book it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading it! Sorry, it's so short at the moment, but the chapters will all be over 2,000 words or more when I actually begin the story. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (P.S. I love comments so please tell me how well I did, what I sucked at, how shitty it is, whatever. I just love when people comment, so thanks!)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what ya'll liked.
> 
> Also thanks for reading my shitty writing lmao


End file.
